Hall Of Weenies
by lg6884
Summary: Halloween died along with the Mushroom War in the Land of Ooo, after Marceline teaches Finn and Jake about it they want to try and celebrate it. Rated T because there is a violent action and I don't want to risk getting in trouble on here for one scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Notes**

**This is an Adventure Time Halloween Special...that's it let's get started.**

* * *

The sun slowly set behind the hills, the moons' shadow slowly set on Marcelines' house, and The Vampire Queen was rubbing the sand from her' eyes as she awoke from a days worth of sleep.

She yawned as she floated over to her' bathroom to take care of her' usual routine; take a bath, dry off, brush her teeth in front of the mirror (even though she can't see herself in it), go to the bathroom and, blow-dry her' hair on her way out.

After finishing her' routine she floated down the ladder and into her' kitchen to get something red to eat out of her' fridge, when she noticed what month today was the first day of: October.  
"**Alright, October's here FINALLY!**" Marceline said as she rushed over to the fridge, pulled out a nice juicy red apple, bit into it and sucked the color from it.  
"**I can't wait to mess with the weenies.**" Marceline said eagerly, as she tossed what was left of the apple into her' garbage can on her way out the front door.

At Finn and Jake's house

"**Hey Jake, you ever get the feeling something flipping nutzoids was gonna happen?**" Finn asked as he placed his' adventuring pack on a rack along with his' treasured family sword.  
"**Only when something shows up that tries to kill us.**" Jake said while playing (the hand-held version of) Kompy's Castle.

While, unknown to them, Marceline was just outside their open window and couldn't pass out on a chance to prank the poots out of her' friends especially when it's October.

She almost completely laughed silently to herself as she turned invisible and flew in through their' window.  
"**Jake, did you hear something?**" Finn said concerned as he was able to hear the almost dead silent laugh but didn't know where or what it could be coming from.  
"**Man, this is almost too easy.**" Marceline thought to herself just before revealing herself and grabbing Jake by the throat and throwing him out the window as if he were just a pillow.  
"**Whoa! Marceline! What ya' do that for?**" Finn said enraged just before Marceline grabbed Finn by his' throat, pinned him against the wall, and removed his' hat with her' other hand.  
"**Now your' blood is mine...**" Marceline said with a demented voice and an even more demonic smile as she inched her fangs closer and closer to Finn's neck.  
"**Marceline what are you doing!? It's me, Finn, I'm your' friend!**" Finn said struggling to try to get free and talk sense into her but to no avail on either end.

Marceline slowly crept over to Finn's face looked into her captives' eyes and began laughing hysterically as she released her' grip.

"**Oh man ha ha ha you ACTUALLY believed me?! You-ARE-such a weenie!**" Marceline said as she patted, the terrified, Finn on the shoulder.  
"**WHAAAT!?**" Finn managed to screech out as he felt like his' pants were about to get filled with THE STUFF.  
"**Ha ha ha! If I wanted to suck your' blood I would've done that A-LONG-TIME-AGO.**" Marceline reassuringly said as she floated over to the window she tossed Jake out of.  
"**Hey Jake, you alright?**" Marceline said as she watched Jake pull his' head out of the ground.  
"**Sorry about...throwing you out the window and all but it's kind of my' favorite month:October.**" Marceline said with a smirk, as she helped pull Jake back in through the window.  
"**I guess it's alright as long as you don't do it again, but why do you like October so much...**" Jake said as he noticed, the still spooked, Finn breathing heavily in the corner.  
"**And what's wrong with Finn?**" Jake continued turning his' attention back to the vampire lady who threw him out the window just 2 minutes ago.  
"**Eh, he'll be alright.**" Marceline said with a shrug after examining her' petrified human friend.  
Marceline and Jake, worried about their friend paused for a moment watching and waiting for Finn to finally settle down.  
"**Marcy...please promise me you won't ever do that me again!**" Finn said with a shiver as he finally got over Marcelines' (over the top) prank.  
"**Eh, alright.**" Marceline said trying to pretend she didn't feel guilty.  
"**So again, why do you like October so much?**" Jake said getting back on topic.  
Marceline flew over to their couch and layed back, after she landed she gave her' friends a hand gesture signaling for them to come over and sit by her.  
"**Okay a long time ago, before me and even before the Mushroom War, there was a special day during this month called a 'holiday' it was a special day that only came around once a year, kind of like a birthday with a theme cept' there's no cake. On October's' holiday, 'Halloween', people used to go out after dark to other people's' houses wearing, usually scary, costumes knock on the door and say 'trick-or-treat' and then they'd get candy. But other people, like me, might just go out and pull pranks or 'tricks' on everyone else.**" Marceline said enjoying Finn and Jake marveling at her' history lesson.  
"**Whoa, that sounds kick in.**" The two brothers said in unison.  
"**Why don't people celebrate it anymore?**" Jake said showing interest in knowing more about the forgotten holiday.  
"**Eh, probably died with the Mushroom War since after the war there was no reason to celebrate it.**" Marceline said casually.

"**What do ya mean?**" Finn asked also showing an interest.  
"**Let's see...for one thing, there are people made of candy.**" Marceline said, looking at Finn with a look on his' face that tells how foolish he felt.  
"**Another thing...there are plenty of monsters like cyclops, giants, werewolves...**"  
"**Or vampires?**" Finn interrupted, trying to redeem himself for his' foolishness earlier.  
"**...ye-ah.**" Marceline said as she now placed her' hand on top of Finn's head and then effortlessly caused the boy to sink further to the floor.  
"**Marceline is there anyone else, beside you who knows about this?**" Jake said, picking Finn up so that he'd sitting up right again.  
"**Doubt it.**" Marceline said, before starting to fly towards the window she originally came through.  
"**Hey Marcy, why don't we see if anyone in Ooo wants to start celebrating it again?**" Finn asked Marceline who was still floating just inches from the window.  
"**I doubt they'll go for it but knock your' selves out, I gotta get going so I'll catch you two later.**" Marceline said before flying out into the night sky and slowly disappearing into the moon light.

"**Hey Jake, you know what time it is?**" Finn asked awaiting the usual fist bump.

"**Halloween Time.**" Finn and Jake said in unison as they fist bumped.

* * *

**Authors' Notes**

**There you have it Chapter 1, don't forget to read What's Next?, checkout my profile and vote on when I should get back to writing What's Next?**

**This'll likely just be a short 2 Chapter story because I'm trying to finish writing it before Halloween, in fact before the 30th cause odds are if WWE '13 is as good as THQ is saying it is you may not see me for entire months...enough random babbling.**

**Please favorite and review**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

**This is the first chapter I've actually written before posting... NO JOKE THIS IS THE FIRST PRE-PLANNED CHAPTER!**

* * *

It's a nice day in Ooo, the leaves have turned colors and have begun falling off the trees, there's a cool breeze on a partly cloudy day and now a meeting of all of Ooo's royalty, except for Marceline who's not there due to it being too bright even for her' sun resistant gear, is nearly under way.

"**Okay attention everyone today's Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty is underway. Our' first order of business, a request from two of Ooo's greatest heroes:Finn The Human and Jake The Dog.**" The councilor of the grand meeting said as he banged his' gavel on the podium.

The entire council of royalty turned to see Finn repeatedly shuffling through his' cue cards, showing just how unprepared the human boy was, until his' good friend and princess of the Candy Kingdom; Princess Bubblegum walked over to help her' friends.

"**Finn, Jake you're suppose to go up to the podium and present your' request to the council.**" Princess Bubblegum whispered to Finn and Jake, who were still awkwardly standing still, not knowing how they're suppose to make a request to a council of royalty.

Finn and Jake, embarrassed for seeming so clueless, slowly walked up to the podium as the councilor moved over to the left side of the podium.

"**...Uh me and Jake recently learned about something...**" Finn said as he searched for the next cue-card.

"**Two-somethings!**" Jake interrupted, holding up two fingers.

"**...Called a 'holiday', and this month's holiday; 'Halloween'.**" Finn said, uninterrupted.

Princess Bubblegum's face showed both shock and interest after hearing of Halloween.

"**Hey I've heard of Halloween, it was a day...well night where people would dress**** up in costumes and go door to door asking for candy, or pull scary practical jokes on their friends; my' great uncle Gumbald used to tell me about it when I was younger but I just thought it was one of his' silly bedtime stories.**" Princess Bubblegum said causing Finn to stop looking for which card said what Halloween is about and crumble his' cue-cards.

"**Please continue.**" the councilor said to Finn, wanting to know more of the forgotten hallows eve.

"**Well me and Jake think it would be awesome if Ooo started celebrating it again.**" Finn said while throwing out his' crumpled-up cue cards with Halloween's history written on it, one of which read "What You Do On Halloween."

"**All in favor of celebrating this 'Halloween'...**" The councilor said waiting for the council to vote on the request.

"**I!**" the council said in almost complete unison, aside from the only member of the council who fell asleep in his' chair with his' head on the table, the Ice King.

"**Ice King!**" the councilor shouted as he threw his' gavel at the Ice King's head, which let out a loud thud on impact.

"**Yeah, sure whatever!**" Ice King said as he awoke, revealing a puddle of drool on the part of the table his' head was resting on.

"**Well, looks like it's unanimous this year Ooo celebrates Halloween.**" the councilor said as he was handed his gavel by Jake, who had stretched his' hand over to retrieve it.

"**Yeah!**" Finn and Jake said after the gavel hit the podium officially signaling the final approval of the request. Finn and Jake excitedly ran towards the exit door but were stopped by the two security guards from exiting.

"**Sorry dudes, council rules:no leaving until the meeting's over, no exceptions.**" One of the guards said as the other was picking his' nose.

The two adventurers let out an unsatisfied groan as they dragged their feet back to their seats to sit impatiently wait for the meeting to end.

"**Onto our next order of business, which was requested at our' last meeting by Ice King, why Ice King can't be the head councilor who finalizes all council related matters...because you're crazy. Next order of business, also requested at the last meeting, for the forty-seventh time this month, why Ice King can't...**" Finn and Jake heard the councilor say before the boring meeting put the two heroes to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**When Finn and Jake wake up 2 hours will have passed and for the record the councilor was gonna say "declare war for being rejected by a princess."**

**Oh-My-Glob either Halloween's got me pumped up or it's THQ's WWE '13, available for XBOX 360 Play Station 3 and the Nintendo Wii October 30 2012.**

**Pre-order now and receive The Baddest Man on The Planet "Iron" Mike Tyson**

**WWE '13**

**LIVE THE REVOLUTION!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

**This is the second time I've actually written out a chapter for any of my' stories...here's the second to last chapter.**

* * *

The time of day is dusk and the meeting of Ooo royalty has drawn to a close. It's the time of day when both the sun and moon can be seen across from each other, and when a certain vampire queen can finally come out of her' house without any sun resistant clothes or umbrella needed.

"**So, what I miss this time?**" Marceline asked as she floated over to Princess Bubblegum.

"**Well, we've decided to celebrate a special night where...**" Princess Bubblegum was explaining before Marceline's face showed excitement.

"**Oh, so Finn and Jake convinced the council to do Halloween this year?**" Marceline interrupted excitedly.

"**I didn't know you knew about Halloween.**" Princess Bubblegum said uninterrupted.

"**Who do ya think told Finn and Jake about it?**" Marceline said with a smug look on her' face.

"**Hey, where are those dweebs anyway, they weren't at their house when I stopped by on my' way over here.**" Marceline said after noticing that they weren't outside.

"**Hmm...oh, they're probably still inside.**" Princess Bubblegum said with a hand gesturing for Marceline to follow her.

When they got inside they found Ooo's heroes, still asleep in their chairs.

"**So,you wanna wake em' cuz...**" Marceline was saying. before being interrupted by the sound of a horse-drawn chariot arriving outside.

"**Sounds like my' ride's here, let's just put them in the back of the chariot and I'll drop them off on my' way back to the Candy Kingdom.**" The Princess said as she picked Jake up and started carrying him out to her' chariot that was still awaiting her' arrival.

"**Eh, beats carrying them.**" Marceline said as she hoisted Finn up by his' adventuring pack effortlessly and flew him outside and (literally) tossed him on to the back seat of the chariot acting completely oblivious to how easily she could accidentally wake up the human boy.

* * *

The ride from the meeting to Finn and Jake's house was a bumpy, yet quiet one...until Finn started freaking out in his' seat, still sleeping.

"_**Gotta get outta this OCEAN.**_" Finn mumbled, squirming as if he was a fly wrapped up in a spider-web.

"**Boy, I wonder what that's about.**" Marceline said, sitting across from him.

"**Excuse me back there, we've arrived at Masters Finn and Jake's house.**" Peppermint Butler called from the top of the chariot.

"**Thanks stripes.**" Marceline said as she picked up Finn and Jake with her' arms and flew out and up to the front door.

"**I'll just drop you two off then I'm gonna head-out, I'll need to pick up some stuff for Halloween any way.**" Marceline said to herself as she opened the door with one hand and carried the two up to their' beds.

"**Night weenies.**" Marceline said before heading out into the night sky.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I've now noticed that I write more when whatever I'm writing comes off the top of my' head rather than writing out whatever ahead of time.**

**I'll be ending it with the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

**WOW THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I'VE EVER SUBMITTED AND THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WAS IMPROVED, NOT ONE SENTENCE WAS PRE-PLANNED!**

**AND NOW IT'S LONGER BECAUSE I FOUND OUT FROM A REVIEW THAT TWO OF MY' SCENES WERE MISSING.**

**NOW I HAVE WHAT LADY SAID IN ENGLISH IN PARENTHESIS!**

**There's a find the snail thing in this chapter...but it's not going to affect the story...**

* * *

It's finally Halloween and everyone in The Land of Ooo is preparing for the holiday's anticipated return. The entire gang's been having a very busy day trying to help everyone know what you do or don't do for Halloween, such as if a jack-o-lantern can only be a pumpkin or another fruit, what costume's better between scary and cute or, if you have to dress-up to go trick-or-treating. It was physically exhausting but by 5:20 they were all finished and were meeting at Finn and Jake's house so they could all trick-or-treat together.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum is the first to arrive, dressed as a witch, followed by Finn, who isn't wearing a costume, and Jake, who's dressed as a mailman, lastly to arrive was Marceline, who dressed as Princess Bubblegum.

"**Marceline!**" The Princess said not happy with the vampire queen mimicking her every day appearance.

"**What? At least I actually dressed-up, why didn't you Finn?**" Marceline asked as she now turned everyone's attention to the human.

"**I couldn't think of anything.**" Finn said with a sad look on his' face.

"**How about we look for something inside?**" Princess Bubblegum suggested.

"**Yeah, I'm sure we'll find something dude.**" Jake said in agreement as he transformed his hand into a plow, pushing Finn forward.

"**Alright.**" Finn said as Jake pushed him through the doorway.

* * *

The two bros looked around their' tree fort but all they managed to find was Finn's shadow suit from the hostage incident, a pair of gloves with spikes on the ends, and a black tablecloth that's tattered on one end.

"**Okay, how's this look?**" Finn said before coming out dressed like a ninja.

"**Wow.**" Marceline said, impressed with Finn's costume.

"**Nicely done, Finn.**" Princess Bubblegum said, also impressed.

"**Thanks**" Finn said, completely muffled and impossible to understand with the cloth wrapped around his' face.

"**Uh...you may wanna try something more _this_.**" Marceline said as she unwrapped Finn's head.

Marceline then tied the non tattered end of the cloth around Finn's neck.

"**Whoa, what's with the cape?**" Jake said, confused about why Finn's wearing a cape.

"**Let's just say he's an old hero who was also a human.**" Marceline said remembering the now forgotten fictional hero.

"**Are you sure, cuz I look more like a bat**" Finn said as he looked at his' reflection in the puddle outside his' house.

"**You dweebs should know heroes come in all shapes and sizes.**" Marceline said, crossing her' arms in disappointment.

"**Perhaps we should get going now.**" Princess Bubblegum said, trying to break the awkward conversation.

"**Actually P-B, we've still gotta wait for Flame Princess.**" Finn said staring off into the distance looking for her.

"**And Lady...**" Jake inserted, reminding Finn that Lady Rainicorn hasn't shown up yet either.

* * *

Over in the Ice Kingdom the Ice King, dressed as a horse, built a bunch of giant ice statues of bats and pumpkins with signs pointing the way to his' lair.

Ice King patiently waited in his' recliner eagerly awaiting for his' trick-or-treaters arrival.

"**Gunther, sweety get away from that candy it's for the ****trespassers!**" Ice King hollered at his' penguin who was now holding the candy bowl.

"**Wenk-Wenk.**" Gunther said with a pout, as the penguin placed the bowl back on the table.

Ice King watched Gunther, still upset with his' penguins disobedience, until he heard a knock on his' door.

"**Gunther, are you expecting anyone?**" Ice King said, a little concerned with who could be at his' door.

Ice King peeked out from his' window to see in horror as a banana in a space helmet waited patiently at his' door.

"**Gunther! We're being invaded by bananas from Mars!**" Ice King shouted in disbelief as he ran away from the door.

"**Wenk-Wenk?**" Gunther said with a doubtful facial expression as the penguin walked over to the door.

"**Trick-or-treat.**" The banana-man said, holding out his' bag of candy.

"**Wenk-Wenk.**" Gunther said with a face-palm as the penguin waddled over and back to the candy bowl and handed a flipper full of its content to the banana.

"**Gunther you genius you bribed the banana with candy!**" The Ice King said as he hugged Gunther so tight, the penguin couldn't breath.

"**Wenk-Wenk...**" Gunther said as Ice King finally released the now purplish penguin.

"**What do you mean 'it's gonna be a long night?'**" Ice King said as Gunther began waddling away.

Just then, another knock came upon his' door...

"**I wonder who it could be this time...**" Ice King said as he flew to his door to again peek out the window.

When Ice King looked out his' window he saw what looked like a green version of himself.

"**Whoa...time-out I-AM-NOT-GREEN...MAYBE AT TIMES JEALOUS BUT...**" Ice King said before his' mouth vanished and wasn't able to speak.

"**Chill man, just give me some cand...I mean trick-or-treat.**" The green doppelgänger said before waving his' hand, making Ice King's mouth reappear.

"**Lousy Forest Wizard...**" Ice King mumbled as he got two pieces of candy from his' bowl and dropped them in Forest Wizard's bag.

"**Freakin' butt.**" Ice King said as Forest Wizard left his' field of vision.

But before Ice King was even two feet away from the door he heard another knock on the door...

"**Glob who's it this time...it better be a princess.**" Ice King said as he opened his' door without so much as looking out the window.

* * *

(Glob must've been watching Ice King and laughing his' butt off because Ice King got _exactly _what he wished for...)

* * *

"**Trick-or-treat.**" A cookie, wearing a crown made of grass, said eagerly.

"**What the heck? What are you suppose to be?**" Ice King said in complete disarray as he threw two lollipops into the cookie's bag.

"**I'm a princess...**" The cookie said, which infuriated The Ice King so much that he slammed the door shut.

"**Sheesh, why can't I ever get a break?!**" Ice King said as he flew over to his' recliner.

"**No way I'm gonna get up again.**" Ice King said, just before he heard another knock.

"**A visitor, for _me_?**" Ice King said before flying to the door regardless of what he said.

"**Is that who I think that is?**" Ice King said, in disbelief before finally opening the door.

Little did Ice King know who he saw was someone in a costume, not the real person.

"**Finn? Why can't you ever be a princess and I mean a _real_ princess, not that crazy cookie.**" Ice King said full of rage to the poor foolish fluffy person.

"**Trick...or-treat?**" The horrified fluffy person said in a nearly inaudible voice.

"**No way Finn...You know the rules, no costume-no candy!**" Ice King shouted at the fool, flailing his' arms as if his butt were on fire.

"**But I...**"

"**ZAP!**" The Ice King said as he froze the fluffy person he mistook for Finn.

"**And don't come back unless you're either in a costume or a princess!**" Ice King called out to the frozen fluffy person as he slid down the path.

"**What a donk.**" the fluffy person said, still frozen and now stuck on his' side.

* * *

Back at the tree fort, Lady Ranicorn showed up wearing a fluffy white hat that made her appear as a cloud with a rainbow.

"**Ah Lady, that's adorable.**" Princess Bubblegum said once she saw her' best friend.

"**Look Finn, I know that she's your lady friend but we can't wait any longer.**" Jake said as he tried to comfort the still waiting Finn.

"**Nah you guys go ahead, I'll catch up when Flame Princess gets here.**" Finn said alright with waiting for his' lady.

"**Oh okay... just remember to light that jack-o-lantern.**" Jake said upset with the chance that he may miss out on spending his' first Halloween with Finn.

"**Oh, right... _That's right..._**" Finn said eagerly as he ran inside to come-out a few seconds later with a match, smiling as he lit the candle inside his' pumpkin.

"**That is a cute jack-o-lantern Finn.**" Princess Bubblegum said as she marveled at the, now lit, jack-o-lantern.

"**Thanks Princess, but it's not a _jack-o-lantern..._**" Finn said with an eager smile.

"**I'm a _Jill-o-lantern_.**" the flame from the candle said, with a familiar voice, as it both grew in size and two black eyes.

"**Whoa!**" everyone, aside from Finn, said in amazement.

"**Dude, when'd you learn she could do that?**" Jake said to Finn, still amazed.

"**I don't know, I think like a week after we got those scented candles from the Fire Kingdom.**" Finn said as he raised his' Jill-o-lantern.

"**All fire elementals use flames from things like candles to teleport to distant lands.**" Flame Princess explained.

"**Well that's cool and everything but why aren't you...you know, popping out of the pumpkin?**" Marceline said, confused about why she's still in the pumpkin.

"**It's my costume.**" Flame Princess said with a smile.

"**Oh, that's cool.**" Marceline said

"**But we should probably get going now, Halloween _does_ only come once a year.**" Marceline said reminding her' friends.

"**Let's goooo!**" Finn shouted as he, while carrying Flame Princess, started rushing over to the Candy Kingdom.

"**Ha ha, wait for me Finn!**" Jake called out as he began chasing after Finn.

"**Nal gidalyeo. (Wait for me.)**" Lady Rainicorn said as she flew after Jake

"**Hey! You guys!**" Princess Bubblegum yelled as she started running, trying to catch up to the rest of the group.

"**Oh, this is gonna be fun...**" Marceline said with a grin, as she flew off after her' friends.

After over 6 hours of trick-or-treating and Marceline only _mildly_ scarring people out of their pants with her' pranks, the gang came across the last house in all of Ooo; the lair of the Ice King...

"**So, you to chicken to go up there?**" Marceline said marveling at how big the walk up will be for her' mortal friends.

"**What? I'm not scared of nothing.**" Finn said with a tough look on his' face.

"**Oh really? So tomorrow you wanna head over to the _OCEAN Kingdom_?**" Marceline said, raising her' eyeball.

Finn was so petrified with fear, his' eyes were as big as billiard balls. Which made just about everyone laugh at how frightened the seemingly fearless hero was of the ocean.

"**Hey you guys, could you guys like maybe like help me?**" a frozen fluffy person, dressed as Finn asked.

"**Sure thing.**" Jake said as he shape changed his' hands into mallets.

Jake hammered the ice carefully before Marceline simply kicked the ice, causing it to crack and finally shatter instantaneously.

"**WOW.**" Jake said, disappointed in how easily Marceline broke the ice without hurting the fluffy person.

"**How'd you get frozen?**" Princess Bubblegum said sympathetically.

"**I was only trying to trick-or-treat at that _old donk's house!_**" the fluffy person said before taking a moment to pause.

"**When he froze me because he thought I wasn't wearing a costume.**" the fluffy person finished.

"**ICE KING.**" the group, aside from Flame Princess, said with righteous furry.

"**I just want my' candy...and to kick him on the gut and make him spit up his' lunch.**" the fluffy person said in a nonchalant tone.

"**Okay.**" Finn said.

"**Sure.**" Flame Princess said.

"**Ditto.**" Princess Bubblegum said.

"**That's cool with me.**" Jake said.

"**geulaedo nan gwaenchanh-a.(I'm okay with that.)**" Lady Rainicorn said.

"**I can respect that.**" Marceline said.

So Princess Bubblegum and Marceline came up with a plan/prank to help the fluffy person get his' revenge, without going past Halloween fun.

"**First _Princess Marceline_ knocks on the door...**" Princess Bubblegum narrated as Marceline did just as the princess said.

"**Then while The Ice King answers the door, the four of us will fly through a window on Lady's back...**" the princess continued to narrate.

"**Once we're inside we'll grab all the candy, or bag-snatch as Marceline calls it, and do as many pranks as we can while Ice King's distracted; Finn you spread this two-ply around Ice King's living room,**** Jake you spread that toilet-paper all around the outside,** Flame Princess will be our' look-out** and,** Lady you stay by the window if we need to make a hasty get-away." the princess finished as everyone hopped off of Lady's back.

"**Hey wait a minute Preebles, what're you gonna do?**" Finn said as he threw the toilet-paper.

"**Oh don't worry Finn, I've got something special in store for Ice King.**" Princess Bubblegum said, all mysteriously as she walked out of the living room.

* * *

"**Come here my' dear princess...**" Ice King said with glittering eyes, eyes that made him believe he was looking at the real Princess Bubblegum.

"**Um...no.**" Marceline said as she began taking a few steps back.

"**WAIT-DON'T-LEAVE! I mean you can stay...over there...away from me.**" Ice King blurted with a pathetic look on his' face.

"**Uh...you guys better be pranking him so hard his' butt falls off in there.**" Marceline mumbled to her' self.

"**I...uh..._like_ what you did with your' hair.**" Ice King said as he twiddled his' fingers.

"**Yoikes.**" Marceline said in her' head.

Marceline kept Ice King distracted until Finn gave her a thumbs-up signaling that she could get the math-out of there.

"**Okay...I'm out.**" Marceline said as she finally walked away.

"**Wait princess, don't you want some candy?**" Ice King said frantically.

"**Nope.**" Marceline said as she finally started to fly away, behind the neighboring mountain.

"**Welp, that's another missed swing.**" Ice King said disappointingly as he walked into his, now toilet-paper decorated, living room.

Ice king was absolutely dumbfounded to see all his' possessions being overlapped with toilet paper.

"**Wenk-Wenk.**" Gunther said as the foolish penguin waddled in.

"**Gunther no! Bad penguin, you know the tp goes in the bathroom not the living room!**" Ice King said as he grabbed on to Gunther's shoulders.

* * *

For the next few minutes, the last few of Halloween Night, all that could be heard was the six friends, on top of a grassy hill, all laughing about their prank on the Ice King.

When Finn was calm enough, he finally asked a question that's been bugging him since they left the Ice Kingdom...

"**So princess, what _did you do_ when you left the room?**" Finn asked, still with a case of the giggles.

"**Oh...**" the princess said, before everything she did after she left the room began replaying in her' head.

* * *

After the princess left the room, Lady followed after her and stopped the princess so they could talk.

"**wae geuleohge sinbihan haengdong (Why are you acting so mysterious?)**" Lady asked, concerned with why her' best-friend was acting _different_.

"**I found this book in the library written by Jay T. Dogzone that wrote about a process called, future farming, where you act mysterious around someone you _like_ to keep them interested in you...**" The Princess said, while looking away from Lady's eyes, as she nervously twiddled her' fingers.

"**nan Finncheoleom al-a,hajiman geuneun jigeum-eun hwayeom gongjuwa hamkke iss-eoyo (I know you like Finn, but he's with Flame Princess now.)**" Lady said to her' best friend, trying to get her to look at her.

"**I know, I know but I wanna be there for him if things don't work out with her.**" The Princess said, holding back a river of tears.

"**tto daleun gihoega issjiman, dangbungan-eun geunyang bonae deuligessseubnida (You'll get another chance, but for now just let him go.)**" Lady said, helping her' friend regain her' self.

"**You're right Lady, you're right...**" The Princess said, wiping away a single tear from her' eye.

"**neon gwaenchanh-eulgeoya (Are you gonna be okay?)**" Lady said still trying to look the princess in the eyes.

"**Yeah, for now.**" The Princess said, finally looking Lady in the eyes.

And with that Lady flew back over to the window, while the princess got the Ice King's milk out of his fridge and pulled out her' (failed) instant bath serum and began pouring it into his' milk, giggling while she walked over to meet with the others by the window.

* * *

"**Princess, Princess? Are you gonna tell me what you did?**" Finn asked, waving his' hand in front of Bubblegum's face.

"**Oh, I just poured some of my' failed liquid bath serum into Ice King's milk.**" The Princess said, nonchalantly, as she came out of her' daze.

* * *

"**AAH! GUNTHER THE BANANA FROM MARS CHANGED THE MILK INTO SOMETHING THAT'S SUPER-SPICE!**" Ice King shouted as he ran around his' living room, accidentally, knocking over whatever got in his' path: until he tripped.

While Ice King was on his' back the, vengeful, fluffy person ran up to the now grounded Ice King and kicked him in the gut.

"**Donk.**" the fluffy person said as he walked out of the Ice King's lair.

* * *

Once again the six friends began laughing together, as if the air was carrying laughing gas.

"**Not bad Bonnie...not bad.**" Marceline said as she relaxed from laughing.

"**Thanks.**" Princess Bubblegum said.

"**Hey, what's that in the sky?!**" Flame Princess said as she marveled at the sight of a colorful explosion in the night sky.

"**Fireworks!?**" Marceline said astonished at the sight of the many-colored fireworks.

And there were, creating what was a marvelous site full of lights and colors.

"**Oh, so no fireworks then?**" Finn said upset at the thought of ruining Halloween.

"**Oh no, it's cool.**" Marceline said as she rested on her' back resting her head on her' arms.

And the rest of the group would soon follow her' example as they watched the show.

"**This is the best Halloween I've ever had.**" The vampire queen said.

"**Yeah.**" the rest of the group said.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**from The Land of Ooo, and yours' truly:lg6884**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******THAT FLAME PRINCESS ENTRANCE AND THE FLUFFY PERSON'S REVENGE WAS MISSING WHEN I ORIGINALLY SENT THIS CHAPTER...SORRY.**

**Every thing Lady said is _ACTUAL_ Korean, this took A-LOT of research for dialog.**

**Once again, Happy Halloween!**


End file.
